


Confusing Your Enemies

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Realization, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds his heart softened...but only a little.</p><p>Written July 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Your Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
> Title: Confusing Your Enemies  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Language  
> Word Count: 319  
> Notes: This one is also for [caitriona_3](http://caitriona-3.livejournal.com/) for being wonderful and donating a Tornado V-Gift for the auctions in [HelptheSouth](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/) and the second prompt she gave me was "Draco realizes Hermione's worth."

Draco sighed and for not the first time in his life, felt like an ass. The simple fact was that he and Pansy just weren't _working_. He knew she was in love with him, but he wasn't stupid enough to know it was that she was in love with _him_. She loved his position, his money, his looks, his badassery, his lineage, but she didn't really know the first about him, even after six years of school together. So when she had come into the library without knowing he was there, he got a full view of her sitting at a table with her head buried in a book and sniffing occasionally. He had tried to work up the nerve to go over to her, but he knew it was too soon. **And** rather pointless. So all he could do was sit in his cubicle and listen to the sniffles he had caused.

Yup, he felt like an ass.

He glanced up long enough to see Granger walk past Pansy's table. She heard Pansy trying to clear her nose and stopped and looked at her. He watched as her eyes looked sympathetic and stricken all at the same time and finally, giving a curt nod that made her bushy hair bounce, pulled a tissue out of her robes and held it over the book Pansy currently had her nose buried in. Pansy looked up at her and after a moment of what Draco could only assume was shock, Pansy reached out and accepted the tissue. Granger smiled slightly and turned and walked away.

Draco was up and moving before he realized it. He had the decency to wait until he was out of the library before he called out to her.

"Hey, Granger!"

And all it took was the annoyed slump of her shoulders to make him realize that she was just the cutest thing that ever existed. Dammit.


End file.
